Out of the Ashes
by Vacerious
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Events that occur after the game's end. (YunaxTidus) (WakkaxLulu) *Note: Some Al Bhed phrases not suitable for children
1. Yuna's Prayer

Out of the Ashes  
By Macalania Knight  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, Squaresoft does, but you probably know that already.  
Warning: Spoilers ahead, but you probably knew that too.  
Chapter 1: Yuna's Prayer  
  
She tosses and turns in her bed, with tears in her eyes. Dreaming the same dream as many nights past.  
Sin is sitting idly, dying. He, the Dream of the Fayth, jumps off the airship. Before she can embrace him one last time, he is gone. Even though she cannot feel him, his soul holds her close for the last time.  
Lady Yuna had done many things in the year past. She headed the rebuilding of Zanarkand, the great machina city. She even founded the local professional blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes. In return, the newly elected mayor of Zanarkand offered her a home in the growing machina city. Her reason, though, for doing all this was for him. In his memory. For Tidus.  
After the memory of Tidus' disappearance, Yuna remembers the only moment she was ever truly happy. It was in Macalania Wood. She just wanted to be alone. But he proved that that was the last thing she wanted. He told her what his Zanarkand looked like. He told her they would fly there, and have fun in the middle of the night. And then, he told her about the sunrise. It hurt her to know she wouldn't be able to see it. She cried knowing she couldn't be with him after Sin was gone. Then, he kissed her, making the tears go away.  
Finally, Lady Yuna awakened, eyes full of tears. Normally, she would have gone back to sleep, only to be haunted by the painful memories once again. But tonight, her heart wore too much on her chest. If her love wouldn't come to her, she would come to him. She walked to the balcony of her penthouse. It did not take long for people to notice the white nightgown flowing in the dark night. People cried to Yuna, telling her not to jump. As she cried, Yuna did something most people in Spira hadn't done in a long time, pray. She didn't know who she was praying to, just to anyone who was listening. She prayed for a sign of his return.  
Suddenly, a short, high-pitched whistle came from behind her. She could recognize that whistle even if everyone in Spira whistled at the same time. It was him, Tidus. He said quietly, "Get off there before you hurt yourself."  
She ran to his open arms. Yuna cried on his shoulder, muttering, "You were gone so long," and "All those nights without you..." He simply shushed her and comforted her as she cried her misery out. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, and kissed for the first time in a year. As they kissed, Yuna could taste a salty tear on his lips. As though whoever heard Yuna's prayer wanted to make up for her misery, the sun started to rise over the sea, making the horizon seem as though it was on fire. 


	2. My Return

Out of the Ashes  
By Macalania Knight  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Squaresoft (It'd be cool if I did. Then I'd let everyone publish their fanfics.)  
Spoilers: Duh!  
Chapter 2: My Return (Tidus' POV)  
  
For a while, I was given a good place in the Farplane, like Auron, Braska, and my old man, Jecht. The Fayths gave them to us before they disappeared forever. It was the least they could do for us, figuring we beat Sin and all.  
Jecht and I worked our problems from our lives. Ever since I was a kid, Jecht had always been a horrible father. Always getting drunk, insulting me, and taking my mom when I needed her. And when Jecht suddenly disappeared, my mom just gave up on living. When I finally got to Spira, Auron told me Sin was my old man. I hated Jecht even more for that. But, we were okay now.  
Anyway, I sat alone as Auron, Braska (Yuna's old man), and my dad talked about something. Jecht walked away from the conversation. It was probably one of those stories that began with, "Do you remember that time when Jecht was so drunk, he..." But instead laughter following my dad's departure from the conversation, there was singing. Auron and Braska were singing the Hymn of the Fayth. It got really weird when a hole seemed to rip out of time and space. The hole got bigger and I could see a flight of stairs at the other end.  
Jecht pulled me up and said, "Yer story ain't over kid. Now get outta here." My old man threw me through the hole. I stumbled and fell at the bottom of the first step. When I looked behind me, the hole was gone. I got up and I heard my old man tell me, "Go up the stairs." I started running up the steps as fast as I can. It was easy at first; figuring my body hadn't completely formed yet, but about halfway, my body had completely formed and I got tired. I heard my old man say, "Here. Need a little help?" Then, I felt something pull me up by the back of my shirt and lead me up the stairs. I had to run so I wouldn't be dragged up the steps.  
When I finally got to the top, the force let me go and I heard Jecht say, "Last door on the left. Go! Now!" I ran to the last door on the left and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. I heard Yuna's old man say, "You're turning the wrong way." Feeling a little like an idiot, I turned the knob the other way and the door swung open.  
Right in front of me, I saw Yuna standing on the edge of a balcony. I gave out a whistle to get her attention. As she turned around, I saw she was crying. I realized that she was going to commit suicide. Probably to see me again. I didn't blame her. I had missed her too. She ran to me and just started crying on my shoulder. Then, she started to say things like, "You were gone so long," and "All those nights, I dreamt about you, about us." It was hard for me not to feel guilty for making her so sad. So I did the only thing that made her stop crying. I kissed her. I suddenly realized how much I missed her, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and between our lips. After we kissed, I said the four words that I've wanted to say ever since she defeated Sin. I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Yuna." 


	3. It's a Long Way Down

Out of the Ashes  
By Macalania Knight  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Squaresoft and Final Fantasy, but I don't. Well, I own a copy of the game.  
Spoilers: ahead, Captain!  
Chapter 3: It's a Long Way Down (Yuna's POV)  
We were on the airship, all of us. Me, Rikku, Auron, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, and ...him. Sin sat there, like as though it was accepting its death. Tidus, the Dream of the Fayth, suddenly disappeared, exploded into pyreflies. And Sin was defeated. Spira cheered and partied, and I was the only one crying. Because Tidus, the one I loved, was gone before I could embrace him one more time. My friends tried to comfort me, but they didn't understand. They didn't lose anyone they loved.  
Then, I was haunted by another memory. It was in Macalania Woods. I stood waist deep in the pond, thinking how close the end of my pilgrimage was. How close I was to my death. He joined me and we talked about quitting my pilgrimage. He told me we would go to his Zanarkand. We'd go see him play with his Zanarkand Abes at the stadium all lit up at night. Then, he said we'd go and have fun during the middle of the night. Something, at that time, was impossible in Spira. Nowadays, one could go late-night barhopping because today was a great day to be alive. Because you had a good day at work. Because the one you love has just returned from a long trip. Anyway, he told me about how the sun rose and everything looked so pretty. Based on his, and the people who died at Sin's appearance, memories, I had Zanarkand rebuilt for him. So he would feel at home when he came back.  
Anyway, I told him I'd like to see his Zanarkand one day. He told me I could, and I started crying because I knew, even though I'd beat Sin, I would die. I'd never be able to see his Zanarkand. I'd never be with him. I wouldn't get to spend my life with him. I wouldn't be able to see Zanarkand's glowing horizon with Tidus because I died bringing the Calm to Spira.  
As the tears streamed down my cheeks, he grabbed my shoulders tightly. When I looked into his eyes, I saw sorrow. I knew why. Earlier, during the attack on the Al Bhed Home, he learned that I would die summoning the Final Aeon to defeat Sin. His grip on my shoulders loosened and he kissed me. And suddenly, I stopped crying and closed my eyes. His lips were soft and gentle. And for a few seconds, I was truly happy.  
That was when I woke up. I found myself in my bed with tears in my eyes. I would have normally gone back to bed, but that night, I couldn't bear Tidus' absence anymore. I just wanted to see him. To hold him. To kiss him one last time. But it had been a year since he and Sin disappeared. It was clear Tidus wasn't coming back. And I hated admitting it to myself. It hurt too much to admit it. I glanced at my patio. Even though I didn't want to do it, it was the only way to see him again.  
I walked to the door and opened it. I got up on the edge and looked down. A cold ocean breeze bit at my soul as I though, "It's a long way down." I prayed to anybody who could hear me, "Please, just tell me where he is. Give me a sign." And before I was about to jump, I heard a whistle behind me. I whispered, "Tidus...?" and turned around. It was him.  
I ran into his open arms and cried my heart out. I told him, "You were gone so long." "All those nights I dreamt about you, about us." And finally, "I missed you." He simply shushed me. I looked up into his eyes, and I saw that he was happy to see me again. As we kissed, I felt the warmth of the sun as it rose over the sea, a salty tear from his cheek, and his soft, gentle lips touch mine. When our lips finally separated, he looked into my eyes and said, "I love you, Yuna." Then, I said the one thing that I waited a year to say, "I love you too, Tidus." 


	4. Sin Day

Out of the Ashes  
By Macalania Knight  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? You already know I don't own Squaresoft!  
Warning: Spoilers ahead, Wet Floor!  
Another Warning: This chapter starts a little slow, but it gets better. Trust me.  
Al Bhed Translations at end of story.  
Chapter 4: Sin Day (3rd person)  
  
Tidus woke up within the next few hours rather abruptly. The sun was completely up in the sky. He decided as long as he was up, he might as well cook breakfast. As the chocobo eggs sizzled, Yuna stumbled into the living room. Tidus asked her, "What do you like with your eggs?" She simply groaned and stumbled into the bathroom. Tidus said, "I'll take that as coffee."  
Yuna made him sleep on the machina couch that folded out into a bed with a touch of a button to prevent any 'accidents' in hers. Tidus wasn't having too much trouble with the machina figuring he used to own such things. As Yuna stepped out of the shower, Tidus yelled, "How do you like your eggs?" She replied, "Sunny-side up."  
When Yuna finally got out of the bathroom, her chocobo eggs and coffee lay on the table. Tidus was checking the mail when he asked, "Where do you keep your paper? You got a letter from 'Sir Tidus.'" "Third drawer to the left. That must be the third one this week." Tidus said, "Hey. You got a letter from Wakka and Lulu." Yuna said quietly, "Oh no."  
The letter read:  
Dear Yuna,  
We saw the news last night. We know you miss Tidus, but that was too far. Wakka has a game over at the stadium, so we'll come over and talk.  
Signed,  
Lulu and Wakka  
Tidus asked, "There's a blitzball game today?" Yuna replied, "Yes. The Zanarkand Abes versus the Besaid Aurochs." Tidus then asked, "Zanarkand? We're in Zanarkand? I thought we were in Bevelle or Luca or something." She replied, "No. I had Zanarkand rebuilt... for you. I wanted to make you feel at home when you came back." Tidus, grateful of Yuna's gift, said, "Wow. Thanks. That makes me really happy." Yuna said, "I did it because I love you."  
"Anyway, you wanna go?" asked Tidus. Yuna said, "Huh? Sure. It is the Crystal Cup and I've got tickets." Tidus said, "Great. It's been a while since I've seen a game."  
As Yuna went shopping for groceries (after all, Tidus hadn't eaten in a year,) Tidus snuck into the stadium while the Zanarkand Abes practiced. He spoke to the captain who soon accepted him on the team after a two-on-two match.  
That evening, Yuna and Lulu got into their stadium seats. Yuna asked, "Have you seen Tidus?" Lulu replied, "No, I haven't." As the sphere pool filled, the announcer came one, "Are you ready for some intense action, blitz fans? You better be, because tonight is the infamous Crystal Cup, where the men are separated from the boys, where the winners are sorted from the losers. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Zanarkand Abes." Half of the stadium, those dressed in black and blue, cheered as the Zanarkand Abes swam into the sphere pool. The announcer said, "Abes fans, there has been a recent update. Just this afternoon, a new blitzer was added to your favorite team. He was on the news recently, and probably on Lady Yuna too. Everyone welcome the new Zanarkand Abe, Sir Tidus." The spectators applauded as the announcer came on one more time, "Now entering the sphere pool, the best team in the blitzball league. They are strong, they are fast, and they have been undefeated for this season. Lead by the infamous Captain Wakka, they arose from the ashes of defeat to arise as phoenixes of victory. Ladies and gentlemen, the Besaaaaaaaaaaid Auuuuuuuurooooooooochs!" The other half of the stadium, dressed in blue and yellow, cheered as the Aurochs entered.  
The Abes and the Aurochs were evenly matched throughout the game. At the last 30 seconds, Tidus stole the ball and kicked it an Auroch player, knocking him out. The ball returned to Tidus, who punched the ball towards another Auroch, knocking him out too! The ball returned to Tidus again, who kicked the ball at the goalie, KO'ing him. The ball returned to Tidus once again, who head butted it into another Auroch. The announcer yelled, "Oh my goodness! It's the Amazingly Spectacular Jecht Shot 3! In my five years of blitz commentary, I've never seen anything like this!" Tidus did a 1080-degree spin and kicked the ball with such force that is passed through the goal and ricocheted off of a seat. The announcer yelled, "The Abes win the game! They win the Crystal Cup! Whatta game, ladies and gentlemen! What a game!"   
In the Abes' locker room, the captain held up a glass of champagne and said, "To this year's MVP, Tidus! Good work, kid!" The rest of the team yelled, "Here here." And chugged their champagne. At about that time, Yuna rushed in and hugged Tidus, who spun her around and kissed her. Then, someone yelled, "You traita, playin' for de udda team!" Tidus yelled back, "Oh hey, Wakkaaaaaah!" Wakka had Tidus in one of his headlocks. Wakka said, "If ya wanted to play blitz, ya coulda come see me, ya? Plus, why'dcha wait so long ta comeback, huh? You had us so worried, brudda." Tidus got himself out of the headlock and said, "Geez, sorry. I can't help being dead for a year." Wakka asked, "So, you gonna play for us Aurochs again?" Tidus sighed, "Sorry, Wakka. I'm staying here with Yuna. I already have a contract with the Abes for the next nine games." Wakka said, "Ah. S'okay. We're jus' gonna hafta beat ya for de next nine games." Tidus laughed and said, "You're on, Wakka!" The Abes captain yelled to Tidus, "Hey, kid. Here's yer pay." He threw a bag with 1,000 gil to Tidus. "One last thing," the captain said, "There's an after-party at the city square. I have two all-access passes, but I can't go 'cause my girlfriend's sick. They're yours." Tidus thanked him and took the passes.  
At the party, Tidus searched and said, "Where's Rikku? You said she'd be here." Yuna said, "Calm down. Just relax and wait." Tidus laughed and said, "You sound like Auron when you say things like that." Yuna blushed at the thought. The announcer came on, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Crystal Cup After-Party! The Abes played one helluva game, huh?" The party guest, which was about everyone in Zanarkand, gave a yell as the announcer said, "But now, it is my honor to introduce this evening's entertainers. Ladies and gentlemen, the Machina Fayth!" Everyone, including Yuna, cheered as four cloaked people marched to certain parts of the stage as they sang the Hymn of the Fayth. Suddenly, the four people threw off their cloaks and started singing a love-rock ballad in Al Bhed. And the main singer was Rikku! Men whistled and hooted at Rikku. Tidus also noticed a guy with a sign that read: Marry me, Rikku! When the song was over, Rikku said, "Kuut ajahehk, Zanarkand!" People cheered as Rikku said, "Happy Sin Day, everyone! Is everyone having a good time?" Everyone yelled, "Yeah!" Then, about 20 guys, ten probably with their girlfriends, yelled out marriage proposals. Rikku giggled and said, "Sorry. I've already got a boyfriend. But thanks anyways."  
Rikku's band kept playing as people talked, danced, drank, and partied in general. Near the end of the party, Rikku finished off with a slow song. People grabbed their dance partners. Some were so drunk that, in an attempt to grab their apparently sober girlfriends, grabbed a fellow drunk partier instead. Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and said, "C'mon. Let's dance." She led him onto the dance floor and put her arms on his shoulders. After the song was over, Rikku's band left the stage. Yuna led Tidus to the Green Room, where Rikku, Brother, and the other members of Rikku's band sat. Rikku greeted them as they entered. It was apparent to Tidus that Rikku had matured a lot. She was taller and more developed. But despite the changes, he still saw the hyper, young Al Bhed girl from a year before.  
Rikku sat down in a chair just as Brother came stumbling in with a beer bottle in hand. Rikku stood and asked, "Brother, ruf syho paanc ryja oui ryt duhekrd?" Brother replied with a slur, "Uhhhhh, uha." Rikku scowled and said, "E ghuf oui'na moehk. Yht oui ghuf dryd cdivv ec pyt vun oui. Oui ghuf fryd vydran fuimt tu ev ra cyf oui mega drec?" Brother yelled, "Vilg uvv, cec! Vydran'c hud rana huf, ec ra? Pacetec, E's umt ahuikr du ta frydajun E fyhd! Cu kad myet! Vydran'c y lnywo umtvynd yhofyoc, cu ra lyh kad myet duu!" Yuna whispered in Tidus' ear, "Let's go. Now." Tidus asked, "Why? What's going on?" Then, Tidus looked at Rikku's eyes and said quietly, "oh." Then, Rikku started slinging Al Bhed curses at Brother, who was sinking in his chair with shame. Yuna and Tidus knew enough Al Bhed to understand that Rikku was furious. It was pretty apparent that Rikku didn't like anybody insulting her father, Cid. Tidus and Yuna left just in time to hear, "Yht ev oui ehcimd vydran ykyeh, E'mm cdelg dra haqd puddma uv sake cu vyn ib ouin ycc, oui'mm lnyb ymlurum demm dra haqd Sin Tyo, oy rayn?!" Tidus had to hold back his laughter when Yuna whispered, "She becomes more like her father everyday."  
Yuna had made Tidus close his eyes as she led him somewhere. She led him through the streets until finally, she said, "OK, open your eyes!" Tidus opened his eyes and said, "Wow. The sea." Yuna said, "Just wait." Within the next few seconds, the sun rose over the sea to another day without Sin. Yuna leaned on Tidus and closed her eyes, letting his body give her comfort and security. As he held Yuna close, Tidus heard Braska say, "I know what you're thinking, so you'll need this." Tidus felt one of his pockets get slightly heavier. He looked to see what it was. It was a ring! His heart raced as he slipped the ring on Yuna's finger. He had to swallow the lump in his throat as he said, "Will you marry me, Yuna?"  
Al Bhed Translations  
Kuut ajahehk- Good evening  
Ruf syho paanc ryja oui ryt duhekrd- How many beers have you had tonight  
Uha- one  
E ghuf oui'na moehk- I know you're lying  
Yht oui ghuf dryd cdivv ec pyt vun oui- And you know that stuff is bad for you  
Oui ghuf fryd vydran fuimt tu ev ra cyf oui mega drec- You know what father would do if he saw you like this  
Vilg uvv, cec- F$#^ off, sis  
Vydran'c hud rana huf, ec ra- Father's not here now, is he?  
Pacetec, E's umt ahuikr du ta frydajun E fyhd- Besides, I'm old enough to do whatever I want  
Cu kad myet- So get laid  
Vydran'c y lnywo umt vynd yhofyoc, cu ra lyh kad myet duu- Father's a crazy old fart anyways so he can get laid too  
Yht ev oui ehcimd vydran ykyeh- And if you insult Father again  
E'mm cdelg dra haqd puddma uv sake cu vyn ib ouin ycc- I'll stick the next bottle of sake so far up you're a$&  
Oui'mm lnyb ymlurum demm dra haqd Sin Tyo, oy rayn- You'll crap alcohol till the next Sin Day, ya hear 


End file.
